A Little Thing called Love
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Wednesday Smith is Jared's little sister.She ran away pregnant at age 17.But when she comes back Paul imprints.But after dealing with abuse can Wednesday love again?And who is this vampire that wants Wednesday as his mate? PAULxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Earthlings! This is just a new idea that came to me for a Twilight fanfic. Hopefully you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING Twilight**

Wednesday's point of view:

Today was the day. The day I would return. Return to my family. My family that loved and cared for me. Today was the day I was going to leave Nick.

Hello, my name is Wednesday Smith. I have a brother Jared, a mother named, Georgia, and a father named Jack. I'm guessing that you want to know who Nick is don't you? Well Nick is my boyfriend, or soon-to-be boyfriend. I moved in with him 6 months ago when he caused me to get pregnant. It was good for about a month, when things started to change. He was more angry and aggressive. He would explode if just said hello. He would also start to drink and often came home smelling like beer and cheap perfume. Along with the new attitude came the beatings. If I did something wrong, and I mean the littlest thing, I would get hit. But there's one main reason I've decided to move back for. The baby. Actually I'm not pregnant anymore. He killed it. His beatings and my stress caused a miss carriage. My first born is dead. And it's...sad. That was two eyes that would never see, a mouth that would never speak, two hands that would never feel or hold, and one more mind that would never think. He killed my baby. MY baby. Just imagining what he did to the baby really puts it in perspective on what he could do to me. After the miss carriage I kept trying to tell myself that he was a good guy. It took hime raping me 4 times to realise he's bad news. 4 TIMES! So it was decided last night that while he was at work I would leave. Just pack up and leave. Nothing could stop me. Not even him. These were the thoughts in my head during my last night with Nick.

I woke up to Nick shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and saw him fully dressed in his uniform. He was starring at me weirdly though.

"Good Morning Nick." I said looking warrily at him.

"Good morning beautiful. But listen I have to go to work now." Nick said before putting his disgusting lips on mine. I tried to sqirm away but he eld me in place. Nick pried my lips open much to my disapproval and stuck hios tongue in my mouth. It was slimy and gross. I hated every minute of it. I tried to pull away but he held me tighter. Nick wouldn't let go so I did the first thing that came to mind. I bit his tongue. Hard. He yelped and shot away from me immediately pulled back. His eyes were hard and angry. The once nice blue color I found beautiful was now disgusting. I looked in his eyes just as his palm came into contact with my right cheek. It stung so I put my hand up to my soon-to-be-swollen cheek.

"That'll teach you to respect me slut! And when I get home tonight I'm expecting some lovin'." He said before walking out of the room. I heard the door slam shut and the car start. I knew I was safe. I had 12 hours before Nick comes home. I better get a move on. I got out of bed and hurried to the shower. Once out of the shower, I rushed to get dressed. I threw on a pair of sweats, a purple tank top and my pull-over sweatshirt that said 'Random Snowboards' on it. I then went to the closet and grabbed all my clothes. I set them all on the bed and grabbed my suitcase from under the bag. I sloppily piled the clothes in it and zipped it. I went into the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards. Once I had a black trash bag I headed back up the stairs and started to fill it with my shoes and bags. When done something sparkling caught my eye. It was a jar full of money. My money. The money I earned and came here with. I grabbed it and put it in my back pack. I slipped on my pair of slippers, grabbed my car keys, and dragged everything down stairs to the car. Once everything was loaded into my toyota Rav 4 I went back inside. I grabbed a banana and a bottle of water. I then realised one thing that I didn't pack. My stuffed wolf. It was my most prised possession. I sprinted up the stairs into the small room and grabbed Stevie, before sprinting down. I grabbed my banana and water off the counter, and with out a second thought walked out the door. There was only one place I could go. Bck to La Push. Back to my family. My family that I ran away from at age 17.

...

...

...

2 hours of driving and I was finally entering the town of La Push. While I was gone I totally forgot how small it was. And at how fast I was driving, I would totally breeze right through it. I slowed down my speed as I turned down a familiar curve. I was just down the street from my house. Where I was born and raised. I slowed my car to a hault as I parked infront of my childhood home. It was a medium sized light blue house with a brick roof, and a nice front lawn. Still looks the same. I got out of the car and went to the trunk. I pulled out my suitcase, bag o' shoes, back pack, and Stevie and walked up the path.

On the front porch I was slightly hesitant about knocking. I mean I ran away with the boy they hate, while I was pregnant with his child. bUt maybe they'll understand and open up to me with open arms. Maybe...

I swallowed my fear and knocked on the door. I then heard a loud voice yell,"Seth! Get the door!" It was deffinately Jared. But who's Seth? I heard heavy foot steps running towards the door when it swung open. There stood a handsome boy who was well over 6 feet tall. He was obviously Quileute and had muscles that could crush me like a fly. I looked at his face and it was younger. Maybe 15?

"Excuse me but who are you?" He asked smiling lightly.

"Um my name is Wednesday. Is Jared here?" I asked.

"Yeah." He responded before yelling,"JARED! IT'S FOR YOU!" I then heard my older brother by 3 years say something like 'coming'. 'Seth' or whatever his name was walked away leaving me standing awkwardly outside. The Jared appeared in the doorway. He was alot taller and had HUGE muscles.

"What do you wan-Wednesday is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah it is big bro." I said smiling at him. Jared lunged towards me and picked me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god it is so good to see you. Are you just visiting?" He asked looking at me.

"No. I'm coming back." I looked at his face. His eyes widened with joy and surprise and then they widened and darkened with anger. That's when I knew he saw my bruise that Nick had given me this morning.

**How was this? Did you like it? Want me to continue? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for either favorating this story or reviewing it. It means alot.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. Only Wednesday.**

Wednesday's point of view:

Jared was starring at me with hard eyes. Very angry eyes. He was glarring at my right cheek. He was even shaking. I knew he was gonna react badly when I told him about the abuse, but never did I think it was going to be this bad of a reaction.

"Wends what happened to your face?" Jared growled out. Growled...?

"Nothing. I ran into a door." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Wednesday. I know that isn't true." Jared said sounding more commanding. I know he's just concerned but who is he my father?

"But it is" I said STILL avoiding eye contact. I was starring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Wednesday Ariana Smith. Look me in the eye and tell me that you just ran into a door." Jared said frustrated. I lifted my head up to look him in the eye. I saw that he was livid about my injury but there was also worry and concern.

"I..." That's all I got out before I gave out a strangled sob. I couldn't lie while looking into his pleading hazel eyes. I just couldn't. I felt a few more tears come down my cheeks and before yopu could say my name I felt two warm and muscular arms wrap around me. Jared's arms. I don't know why but I always felt safe in Jared's arms. I always felt at ease. He was and always has been my safety blanket. I leaned into his embrace as I let the tears fall. Sobs that shook my whole body were being let out. I know botteling it all up wasn't very good but I couldn't cry infront of Nick. He would call me a whiny bitch and hit me more. I felt Jared rub soothing circles on my back.

"Shhh...it's okay Wends. It's okay. Don't cry." He cooed. Soon I felt my eyes begin to dry as my tears stopped. I sniffled and Jared looked down at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jared asked. His eyes were angry but his words were soft and comforting.

"Please. But can we talk inside? I'm cold." I said looking at him.

"Sure" He said as he grabbed all my bags. Damn...when did he become all strong? Oh yeah...when he was 16. My bad...

I followed him up the stairs. He stooped at my old bedroom door and opened it. It seemed untouched. Just the way I left it. The bed sheets messy from my sleep the previous night. Clothes still strewn across the floor, and my posters of Taylor Lautner, Justin BIeber, and Boo Boo Stewart still hanging on the walls. The walls of my room were a nice baby pink. I had black curtains that went infront of my big bay window. My bed was a queen size and had a nice white and silver canopy. The sheets and comforter from my bed were white with rainbow polka dots on them. The pillow cases matched. I then saw my dresser. It was black and still had all my crap on it. Like my hats, perfumes,jewlry box,nail polish,mirror, and some magazines. I looked in the far right corner of my room and saw my book shelf. It had over 75 books on it. I had read about 60 of them since I was 15. Most of them were those new teen romance books. Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. And then they fall in love. But most of the teen writers nowadays write like that, but with vampires in the equation. So basically it's like Vampire meets human girl. Human girl gets enticed by vampire. They form a relationship. Girl finds out his secret, but does not run. They fall in love and she requests to become one, and then there's a sequal. That's about every teen book out there. I was still gawking at my room remembering all good times in here when Jared spoke up.

"Nobody has touched your room since you left." He said looking around.

"Why?" I asked. Why didn't they at least clean it out a little.

"It was painful. You ran away 3 months pregnant with some boy's baby. It hurt us alot when you left." Jared said. I never knew my absence affected the family so much. I couldn't help but feel a stab in the heart when he talked about Nick.

"Can we talk now. There's somethings I want to tell you." I said a little nervously.

"Sure. Lets go into the living room." Jared said walking out of my room. I followed him down the stairs and into the living room where 3 guys were sitting. They were all sitting and playing Call of Duty. When we walked into the room they paused the game and looked up. THey were all starring at me and Jared.

"Wednesday this is Seth, Jacob, and Quil." Jared introduced while pointing out each one."Guys this is Wednesday. You might not remember her but she is my little sister." He finished. Jake shook my hand and smiled. Quil gave me a friendly hug and Seth picked me up and swung me around like a rag doll. After the introductions Jacob turned back to the game and resumed playing. Jared rolled his eyes and turned the T.V. off.

"What the hell man I was on level 12!" Jacob replied.

"Me and Wednesday need to talk."

"Why don't you just talk right here?" Seth asked.

"Because we need to speak in private." Jared said. The boys complained but Quil kept starring at my cheek. More like glarring at it. I could tell he didn't like the bruise.

"Come on guys they need to talk badly." Quil said grabbing both Jacob and Seth by their fore arms and pulling them to the door. I heard Seth and Jacob's whines and protests.

"Bye guys!" Seth called before the door slammed. I took a seat on the burgundy couch and crossed my legs.

"Okay they're gone. What do you want to talk about?" Jared asked.

"Why I'm back." I said with a shaky breath.

"Speak." He said softly.

"Before I tell you this you have to promise me not to freak out." I said.

"By the tone of your voice, I'd say it's something really bad. Why are you back?"

"You have to promise not to get upset." I said pleading.

"Wednesday." Jared said trying to sound repromanding.

"Jared...please" I begged.

"Fine I promise." I nodded and stated to tell my story.

"Well as you know I ran away 3 months pregnant with Nick's baby. It was god for about 3 weeks. Then he started to drink and come home later. He would always yell at me. One night when he was drunk he started hitting me. I didn't do anything ang he hit me. Then the beatings escalated. He also raped me. All his beatings and my stress caused...caused" I paused and inhaled a very shaky breath. "All his beatings and my stress caused my unborn baby to die. He made me have a miss carriage from all this stress. He killed my baby. MY baby." I said. Tears were already pouring down my cheeks. I tasted the saltiness as they dripped onto my dry lips. "Today I had finally had enough. I had to get away. He would have hurt me more if I didn't leave. I HAD to get away from that monster." I said. I was now in tears. I mean I was full out bawling. I cried for my baby, I cried for the abuse, and most importantly I cried for my family. I looked up at Jared and he was pissed off. He was red and was slightly shaking. His fists were clenched on the coffee tabel.

"He he hit you? He killed your child?" Jared asked. All I could do was nod.

"I'm gonna kill that no good son of a bitch!" Jared roared. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Jared stop it" I said.

"He abused and raped you, not to mention killed your unborn child! How can you tell me to stop and calm down?"

"You promised." I said in a whisper. That seemed to calm him down a bit. Jared never broke his promises to me. Jared took a few deep breaths before wrapping me in a hug. I soobed, but soon fell asleep in Jared's warm arms. The last thing I remember was Jared on the phone with dad and mom while he tucked me in.

**How did you like this chapter? Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! How are all of you this glorious friday? How many of you are excited for the next chapter? Me too! So with further a due I give you chapter 3.**

**Playlist- **

**Dear Maria Count Me in: All Time Low**

**Girlfriend: Avril Lavigne**

**Till I Forget About You: Big Time Rush**

**Hello Fascination: Breathe Carolina**

**Baby: Justin Bieber**

**Last Friday Night: Katy Perry**

**Cannibal: Ke$ha**

**Sleazy: Ke$ha**

**Starstruck: Lady Gaga**

**Tonight,I Love You: The Latency**

**Seventeen Forever: Metro Station**

**California: Metro Station**

**Say So: My Favorite Highway**

**Camisado: Panic! At The Disco**

**Telling Them: Social Destortion**

**Mommy's Little Monster: Social Destortion**

**Shark in the Water: V.V. Brown**

**BedRock: Young Money**

**Teenage Dirtbag: Wheatus**

**My First Kiss: 3OH!3**

Wednesday's Point of View:

I was woken up from loud laughter coming downstairs. I groaned and rolled over to look at the digital clock. It's bright red letters were mocking me. The clock said it was 2:30 p.m. I had slept a good 3 hours. I rolled out of my bed and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the light and stumbled towards the sink. I leaned over it and looked in the mirror. I looked like hell. I had bags under my eyes, my eyes were blood shot, I had dried tear stains on my cheeks, my hair was tangled into a rat's nest, I looked paler than usual, and to top it all off I had dried spit covering my chin and right cheek. Oh well that's attractive...I thought sarcastically. I looked at complexion and groaned. I turned the water on from the sink and splashed some on my face. I then saw my Clean and Clear Grapefruit face wash and pumped the handle on it 5 times. I rubbed my hands till there were bubbles. I then put the soapy substance onto my face. The little tingles making me sigh in relaxation. I splashed and dried my face. My face looked alot better.

"Now my hair." I mumbled grabbing my hairbrush and detangling spray. After about 5 minutes of brushing there weren't any more knots in my hair. I smiled. I was going to go down stairs when I looked at what I was wearing. If I was going to be making a good first impression I musn't go downstairs dressed like a hobo. I walked over to my suitcase and scaveneged for somethig to wear.

"Too Dressy, Too casual, Too colorful, Too...black, Too short, Too long" I muttered throwing clothes onto the floor. After a little bit more of searching I found my outfit. I decided on some Jean shorts I got at Hollister, a navy blue tanktop from Aeropostael, and my black hoody from Juicy Coture that said 'Nice girls wear JUICY COTURE' on the back in silver letters. I slipped my clothes on and put my hair up in a messy bun with my hair sitting on top of my head. I opened my bedroom door and the laughing seemed to be magnified. I marched down the stairs and into the living room only to be met by a bunch of shirtless men including Jared. What in the name of John Wayne's ass...? I walked into the room and all the chatting stopped. All their eyes were on me. Jared jogged towards me and put an arm around me.

"Guys this is my little sister Wednesday. Jacob, Seth, and Quil you all have met her." Jared said.

"Wednesday these are the guys and girl you haven't met. Meet Sam, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Paul." Jared said. I shook all their hands. But when I got to Paul something weird happened. I looked into his eyes and everything changed. I felt this wier pull in my chest. It was like it was only us. My senses were full of him. His eyes were a deep brown. A mixure of many different shades. 7 to be exact. Wow what a stalker I am. I looked at him and was amazed. His face was perfect. He had defined cheek bones and a strong jaw. His lips were slightly pouting loooking and looked very kissable. His chest and stomach is where I drewled though. His pecks were VERY defined. So were his abs. He had an 8 pack. Paul was only in a pari of jean cut of shorts. They were rested on his hips leading in a v-formation suggesting other things. He also had strong looking legs. He has to be a runner. I met his eyes after my gawking fest and was shocked. I saw something I couldn't quite name, but it looked like love. That's wierd. His strong hand took mine. It was vey warm. Just like Jared, but also comforting. I liked how his rough, warm hand felt with my cool soft one.

"Paul Walker." He replied in a husky tone that would probably make any woman swoon and get in bed with him.

"Wednesday Smith." I said shaking his ginormous hand. I was still starring at him and holding his had when someone cleared their throat. I realised what I was doing and dropped his hand as a blush developed on my tan cheeks. I coughed umcomfortably when the toilet in the bathroom flushed and the door opened. In walked my bestest friend in the world. He looked like all the other guys, with exception of Leah. Tan, muscular, and hot! I can't believe my best friend was standing before me. His name is Embry Call.

He walked in casually before saying," You might not want to go in there for a whi-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence by yelling ,

"EMBRY!" at the top of my lungs. I sprinted towards him and tackled him in a hug. Before he could register what was happening.

"Hey squirt!" Embry replied while wrapping me in his warm embrace. When he did I swear I heard a growl. Since when did we have a dog?

**So she finally met Paul. How did you like this chapter? Let me know. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Wednesday's point of view:

After I 'reunited' with Embry I went and sat down on the leather couch. I still can't place where the growl came from though. Like we didn't have a dog the last time I checked. Maybe it was just Jared's stomach. It probably was considering that the boy was a bottomless pit. Like I swear Jared was never full. How he isn't I will never know. Once on the couch I sprawled out with my legs touching the other end of the small sofa. Paul A.K.A Mr. Tall, dark, and hot walked over and stood infront of me.

"Can you move your feet so I can sit please?" He asked me nicely. The tone of his voice sounded weird coming from his mouth because his appearence screams 'Mess with me and I'll fuck you up'. For some weird reason I found myself actually moving my legs. I NEVER did anything for anyone so this was just bizarre. I moved my legs and he took a seat next to me. Once he was settled I lifted my feet up and placed them on his lap. I know what you're all thinking 'She just met him, why do that?' Well the truth is I don't care that I just met him and I needed to rest my feet, so why not on his lap? The heat radiating from him was incredible he was really hot. Not in that way...okay yes in that way but I personally meant temperature wise. The kid was burning up.

When my legs were in his lap he put a hot-as-fire hand on my calf. I winced at first but then relaxed. But why was he so hot? Before I could fully comprehend what I was to say my mouth spoke on impuse.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked dumbly. Once the sentence came out of my mouth I regretted it. I then put my hand over my mouth as a warm blush crept up my cheeks. I heard him chuckle as I was lying there mortified. Jared and the guys had went out to the backyard to talk about 'guy stuff' and Leah left leaving just me and Paul.

"Genetics" He said before letting out another round of chuckles. I playfully glarred at the beauty before me while poking him in his perfect chest with my big toe.

"I meant your temperature. You sick?" I asked.

"No. I just run a little warmer than most people." Paul replied.

" I noticed it when I hugged Embry and shook the other guy's hands. Why are they all warm?" I asked. I know I just met him and that I was being really friendly with him and I know this is going to sound crazy but I feel as if I've known him my whole life or as if I have this deep connection with him. Don't ask me why because I don't know.

"It's a Quileute thing." A Quileute thing? I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something. Something important.

"But I'm Quileute how come I'm not warm?" I asked him. I really want to know what he was keeping from me. I saw worry flash in his deep brown eyes and then it switched to hesitation. Those eyes. Those perfect orbs of chocolate brown. They were beautyfull just like him. sigh... Wait! Wednesday shut the fuck up. You can't be falling for someone you just met. Not after Nick. Nick. He was the one...or so I thought. At one point I believed we would be together forever. That we would marry, have children, and grow old together. Oh how stupid and clueless I was. Nick turned out to be an alchoholic woman-beating rapist. Nick worked for the police department in Seattle. The sick thing was that he fought to keep monsters like himself behind bars. What a fucking hypocrite. I was snapped back to life when Paul's husky voice spoke.

"It mainly happens to guys." It mainly happens to guys? Why is he so cryptic. Like bloody hell. I could see in his eyes he wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Oh." I decided to drop it...for now. I made a mental note to ask Jared on why everybody's body heat could break a thremometer.

"Hey Wednesday?" Paul asked nice and soft. I couldn't shake the feeling that he only spoke to me like this. Wednesday don't be rediculous! He probably already has a girlfriend that he loves dearly. He's probably just being nice since he's one of Jared's best friends. Oh how I wish he didn't have a girlfriend. He looked a little worried when I didn't answer so I pushed my thoughts aside and spoke.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Want to play 20 questions? So I can get to know you better." Paul asked.

"Sure." I said almost too enthusiastic to be learning about him.

"Okay. I guess I'll start. Favorite color?" He asked.

"Silver. Favorite food?" I asked.

"Don't have one. I love all food. Now lets see...what's a good question?" Paul said talking to himself. He glanced around the rook thinking until his gaze anded on my face. His eyes went from happy to furious in an instant. He was glarring at my face. That'e when I knew he caught sight of my bruise that my bangs were SUPPOSED to be covering. I then saw him shaking slightly. Little tremores making his body tremble.

"What happened to your face?" He asked through clenched teeth, with tense shoulders, and his fists balled up. Oh shit.

**how did you like this chapter? Sorry it's so short but I felt the need to leave you on end and it felt right to and it here.**


End file.
